L's friend Lilly chp 2 OR 10, 6, Mello's lovesick
by CucaKM
Summary: L and Lilly are now great friends and L's finally glad he has a best friend. Until everyone says they are lovers. When Mello says this L brings up a crush that Mello has on a cute 10 year old. Yet Mell still plans to make a move. Will it work?


L's Friend Lilly pt.2 OR 10,6, Mello's LOVE sick.

Well as we have read, L had just met Lilly and became love struck. (YAY!) But this chapter of the story is going to introduce my absolute favorite character of Death Note and his love story, MELLO . But lets set a nice mood for the story shall we. ;)

(It's 10:30 pm and L and Lilly are watching the ending of another great episode of Worlds Greatest Unsolved Cases)

T.V.…" Three days after Kevin Miller touched his victims, they would all die of blood clots in the brain. Still to this day, no one knows how Kevin Miller, or as he is known as "Miller the Killer", killed his victims. What we do know is that it still remains as one of the " Worlds Greatest Unsolved Cases." " This program was provided by- 'click'

Watari: All right you two,time for bed.

L Lilly: Aw man.

Watari: Well that was a very interesting episode wasn't it? What do you two think, hmm?

L Lilly: Death touch.

Watari: I beg your pardon?

L: The Death Touch. It is the deadliest move in Martial arts. That targets a pressure point in the side of your head.

Lilly: Yeah, and if you are poked slightly in that exact spot, in three days you will suffer from a massive blood clot in the brain. ( it really does exist)

Watari: Well… Yes it said that in the Episode. But why would they not come to that conclusion?

Lilly: Because they are not great detectives like L right and me?

L: Y-yeah, what do they know?

Lilly: Hee Hee.

(Lilly goes to the bathroom to change leaving Watari and L in the Hallway alone.0

Watari: Hmm, L?

L: what?

Watari: Well looks like now we both have weird and funny names huh?

L: What? It's not a funny name Lilly thinks its cool.

Watari: Really? You must really like her huh?

L: Well… Yeah… she picked out the name for me.

Wartari: Hmm twitterpated.

L: What is that?

Watari: It's from that Disney movie Bambi. It means "Falling in Love."

L: What, you mean me? I don't love Lilly she's my friend, that's just gross.

Watari: Ha ha, go to sleep L.

L: Don't call me that……… Only Lilly can.

Watari: Oh I see, Good night Lawliet.

L: …

(L goes to the sleeping quarters)

Lilly: Hey L, isn't it fun watching Worlds Greatest Unsolved Cases? We should do this every night, right?

L: … Yeah.

Lilly: Hey what's wrong L?

L: Lilly, do you know… what "twitterpated" means?

Lilly: Hmm, I've never heard of that word. Why?

L: Oh, uuh, n-no reason.

Lilly: Oh.

Gracie: C'mon Lilly lets go to bed.

Lilly: OK, Good night L, have big dreams of being a detective, gives you inspiration.

???: You love her don't you?

L: W-what who? Oh it's you, hey Mello.

Mello: So why do you love her so much?

L: What I don't love her, we're just friends.

Mello: Yeah right.

L: Well at least I don't love a 10 year old.

Mello: What? I don't love Koiyumi

L: I didn't say you loved Koiyumi. Heh heh.

Mello: Sh- Shut Up! Hmph

(Mello stomps away)

' But it is true, I am in love with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has the face of an angel, and I love her. Her name is Koiyumi Sai and she is 10 years old. Where I Mello am only 6. And as much as I hate to admit it, there is just no way a girl 4 years older then me will ever love me in that way. She's so mature and kind, and she likes my hairstyle. (Who doesn't ? ) But she would never love me the way I love her.'

Kai: OK, lets go Carmen, You're up to bat.

Carmen: Hyah. Yeah home run Whoooo!

Kai: Darn it! All right, Koiyumi your up to bat.

Alice: Yeah, you go girl show'em what you got.

KoiYumi: Well, I'll try.

(" I'll try" she whacks the thing right out of the park)

Kai: That was, Amazing.

Alice: Yeah go Koiyumi.

Rica: Yeah, You are the best at everything Koiyumi.

Koiyumi: No, no, all of you can be way better then me.

Liz: Yeah, Right there's no way.

(Mello was watching her from a window not too far away.)

Mello: Look at her Near, isn't she beautiful?

Near: She's 10

Mello: Yeah well, isn't she talented?

Near: She's 10

Mello: Oh shut up! What do you know?

Near: I know she's 10.

Mello: Oh be quite.

Near: You do realize that she is 10 years old and you are only 6. She only sees you as a little baby; she would never see you as a man.

Mello: I'm not a- wait that's it, if I could prove to her that I'm a man, then she would really love me. I'm off.

Near: To do what?

Mello: None of your business.

'At first I saw and loved Koiyumi as a mother, but now, I have truly fallen in love with her.'

(Mello reminisces about a time when he hung out with Koiyumi)

Koiyumi: Hello Mello, you look happy. You wanna play on the jungle gym?

Mello: Y-yeah sure, I'd love to.

'With her sweet words, gentle smile, and understanding eyes, who wouldn't fall in love with her?'

Ace: Hey Mello, we hear you like Koiyumi riiiiight?

Mello: Well uh-

Lee: C'mon your only 6 she would never love you like that.

'I don't care what any one says. I LOVE KOIYUMI and no ones going to stop me, no matter what they say. Now where is she? Aw there she is!

(He sees her talking with her friends)

'Aww, she's so pretty, and popular.'

(Starts to make his way over and suddenly stops.)

'Wait, I can't show her I'm manly in these clothes, I have to get some thing cooler to wear.'

(Mello goes and looks through all of his clothes.)

Mello: no not this, definitely not this aw man.

Watari: Mello, what are you doing?

Mello: Oh, uuuh I uhh. Got my clothes dirty so I felt like changing, that's all.

'Wait a minute, that would make me appear more manly if my clothes are dirty.'

Watari: Mello? -

Mello: Sorry got to go bye.

Watari: Where's he going in a hurry? GACK?! Mello Who's Going to clean this mess?

'OK here's my chance'

(Mello approaches Koiyumi and he friends.)

'Ok act cool'

Mello: Hey Koiyumi, what's up?

Koiyumi: Hi there Mello nice to see you again.

Alice: Why are you so dirty?

Mello: Oh, this. It's nothing, just doing a lot of dangerous stuff today.

Liz: What? Like play on the teeter- totter. How cute.

Koiyumi: Mello, How did you get that hole in your shirt?

Mello: Oh, well I-

Liz: Maybe he was playing in the dirt like a wittle piggie. Tee hee.

Mello: Actually I was wrestling some pigs across the street. Of course I had to jump the fence and that explains the hole in my shirt.

Alice: Please. You're too little to cross the street, let alone jump a fence.

Mello: Aw shud up. I wrestled pigs, and crossed the road, AND jumped the fence so SHUT IT!!!

Alice: Ah. How rude.

(Koiyumi puts her head down.)

' Oh no, Koiyumi doesn't look too happy. Aw man what am I doing wrong?'

(Koiyumi puts her head up again.)

Koiyumi: Wow, that's really manly of you to do all of those things Mello, wanna walk with me?

'No way, she's never asked me to walk with her before. Sweet!'

Mello: Oh Ye- **cough I mean… sounds awesome lets go babe.**

**(Mello and Koiyumi walk off together)**

**Liz: Weird kid.**

**(Mello and Koiyumi sit together by the lake.)**

**Koiyumi: So Mello, are all of those things you said back there all true?**

**Mello: You bet Baby.**

**Koiyumi: Wow, your amazing Mello.**

**Mello: Hey thanks Yum- I mean Koiyumi (Koiyumi hates it when people call her "Yumi" Mello knows from experience. XD XD)**

**Koiyumi: Hmmm. isn't this romantic Mello?**

**Mello: Well i-it's a-**

**Koiyumi: Oh this site makes me so full of romance. Do you know what that means Mel? (In her plan of seduction, she shortened up Mello's name to "Mel" as a pet name that love couples give each other. Mello note: ONLY KOIYUMI CAN CALL MELLO MEL, GOT IT!!!)**

**Mello: Uhh?**

**Koiyumi: It's time for you to kiss me.**

'**Oh My God. This out of my plan, but, anything for Koiyumi. Don't worry Mello it's just a kiss nothing else.**

**Mello: eee Yaaaaaaaahhhh! No no no groooooss!!!**

**Koiyumi: What's wrong with you? Not Manly enough?**

**Mello: I I Oh I can't take it. I'm so sorry Koiyumi, I just thought that if I were to be more manly for, that you would not see me as a baby or a 6 year old, but some one to fall in love with because I LOVE YOU, I really do.**

**Koiyumi: Oh Mello, I never saw you as a baby or a 6 year old, but as a person.**

**Mello: Re-really?**

**Koiyumi: Of course. Mello you don't have to act manly for me, because you already proved to me that you're a man.**

**Mello: How?**

**Koiyumi: Mello, the manliest thing a man can do for a woman is confess his love for her, which you have.**

**Mello:!**

**Koiyumi: Mello I could never love any other man as much as I love you.**

**( Koiyumi kisses Mello on the cheek.)**

**Koiyumi: Thank you, Mello. No one can ever be manlier than you.**

**(Mello didn't talk for the rest of the day)**

**(Near was completing another 7,000 piece puzzle when Mello barged in)**

**Mello: Near!**

**Near: What is it?**

**Mello: Thank you for your help and your advice!!!**

**(………)**

**Mello: And if you tell anyone I said that, YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Near:………**

**(Lilly and L were out side when they heard Mello threaten Near.)**

**Lilly: Hm. I wonder what that was all about?**

**L: Yeah, Mello can be loud, but he has never been that loud.**

**Lilly: Yeah, Hey L, I hear that you don't like a lot of sports.**

**L: Yeah, they're not that great.**

**Lilly: Well then prepare your self for a new sport they have not showed you.**

**L:?**

**Lilly: Ever hear of Tennis?**

**L: Tennis?...**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued…**


End file.
